1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory mounting structure to a vehicle dashboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle can additionally have a selective accessory required by each user. Examples of such an accessory include an audio unit, a fog lamp or the like. A dashboard can be mounted with the accessory such as the audio unit or a switch or the like for controlling the fog lamp.
In a known accessory mounting structure to a dashboard, the dashboard is preliminarily provided with a mount opening corresponding to an accessory, and an opening cover configured to close the mount opening is attached to the mount opening in a standard state (where the accessory is not added). When the accessory is added, the opening cover is detached and the accessory is mounted to the mount opening.
In another known accessory mounting structure, a dashboard itself is detached from a vehicle and is processed to form a mount opening, an accessory is mounted directly to the mount opening, and the dashboard mounted with the accessory is then assembled to the vehicle.